


The Rules of Magic and Science

by Hyrnor_BlackScale



Category: Elder Scrolls, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrnor_BlackScale/pseuds/Hyrnor_BlackScale
Summary: When the inhabitants of the Wheel find out that their cycle is ending the create a portal to escape. Lead by the, almost immortal, Last Dragonborn, with their homes in tow, and Gods following, they escape to a new universe, one where science and logic rule. What will happen when they appear nearby a certain space station that has a certain ship docked.





	1. Chapter 1

_ The Rules of Magic and Science _

_ An Elder Scrolls and Star Trek TNG/ DS9 Crossover _

_ Prologue _

_ (Disclaimer: I own none of these properties) _

_ Enterprise D enroute to Deep Space Nine, 2370 _

_ Conference Room _

“Commander Data what can you tell us about the energy readings that Deep Space Nine has found?” asked Captain Jean Luc Picard. 

“ Three weeks ago, energy readings similar to the wormhole appeared, yet they were not in the area were the wormhole appears, and the energy continues to grow with no visible effect,” the android stated.

“There is enough energy there to be a wormhole or some form of disturbance, but there is none?” clarified Commander William Riker. 

“Yes, the curious thing is that it is localized to one area and nowhere else,” said Chief Engineer Jordy La Forge, “And it can not be a ship as the energy being detected would cause any generator to produce a lot of heat making any cloaking device useless.”

“Is there anything on Bajor that mentions anything like this happening in the past?” inquired Counselor Deanna Troi. 

“No,” answered Captain Picard, “neither is anything similar in the records from the Cardassians we have access to. This is an entirely new phenomenon. Worf, you have been quiet, is there anything you can tell us?”

“No Captain. If this is a new race then they could be quite dangerous if they can generate the energy levels observed.” the Head of Security said. Before anyone could answer they were told the Enterprise was nearing Deep Space Nine, so they made their way to the bridge. As the station came into view the Enterprise contacted it after pleasantries were exchanged, the crew of station and ship began discussing the strange energy readings.

\------------------Line Break-------------------

_Pride of Nirn, Flagship of the Nirnic Empire, in orbit of Nirn, 5 Era 100 (5E 100)_

_Bridge_

The Last Dragonborn sat watching the final preparations of the portal that would allow them to escape the Wheel and the end of the Cycle. As he sat watching he thought back to when he found out he was Dovahkiin. It was 4E 200 and had come into Skyrim to learn Magic at the College of Winterhold, while difficult with the Civil War going on, and general resentment from many Nords, due to fear of Magic and being a Breton, Hadrian Blackwood, made progress and slowly raised through the ranks of the College. Trouble began when, during an expedition to the nearby Saarthal Ruins, Hadrian was contacted by a High Elf claiming to be a part of the Psijic Order, who had not been seen for a century. Soon after a blue Orb was found, and given the name Eye of Magnus. This lead to Hadrian doing a lot of dungeon diving and exploring, collecting the Staff of Magnus, sneaking around to avoid the Thalmor representative, Anacano, and eventually having to kill said representative when he tried to open the Eye and use it as a weapon. This all came at the cost of the Archmage at the time, Savos Aren. 

The Librarian, Urag gro-Shub took leadership of the college until such a time that the masters could decide on who should become the new Archmage. And so that lead to Hadrian becoming the Archmage. Sometime later in 4E 201, he traveled with some Alchemy students to the forest of Falkreath to collect ingredients, when a roar was heard, with fire and smoke starting to rise in the direction of the village/ outpost of Helgen. Hurrying to the village, they found Helgen destroyed with very few survivors, a few residents, and a few Imperial Soldiers, as well as General Tullius.

Hadrian sent a few of the students to help and escort the survivors while the rest stayed to search for any more. During the search, Hadrian found a note that had mentioned a cave that lead to the basement of the barracks, and so he lead the students out to where the note said the cave exited. Entering the cave they found evidence of people leading, and then a wounded Imperial Soldier who they healed and escorted out. This lead to a great big adventure where Hadrian discovered he was the Last Dragonborn, a person who could use the powers of the Dragons. He also discovered that the Dragon that attacked Helgen was called Alduin the World Eater. A long while later the World Eater was defeated, and Hadrian set off to adventure, setting his friend J’zargo as Acting Archmage until he returned. During his adventures, he found many Daedric and Aedric Artifacts, met a few Daedric Princes and became their champion, joined a few other guilds and groups, such as the Companions, where he became a Were-wolf, and the Thieves Guild, where he became a Champion of Nocturnal, a Nightingale. 

He had avoided joining the remnant of the Dark Brotherhood, as while learning to be an assassin would be useful, he disagreed with how they took any contracts no matter what. So when the Emperor of the time was killed he knew who was to blame, and so he helped the Penitus Oculatus end the remnant. At this time he was approached by a group known as the Dawnguard to help with a rise in Vampire activity. It was while helping them that he met the woman who would become his closest friend, Serana, a vampire who had been imprisoned by her Mother, to keep her safe from her father, who planned to use her blood for a ritual to make the Sun fall into shadow allowing vampires to roam freely. Soon Harkon was defeated. 

When Hadrian, Serana, and a few of the Dawnguard, went to the nearby city, Solitude (the capital of Skyrim), to celebrate they were approached by a pair in robes and masks, who first claimed Hadrian was a false Dragonborn and then attacked. After defeating the Cultists a letter was found on one of the bodies that had instructed the cultists to find Hadrian and attack him, then return to Solsthiem to prepare for the “Return of the True Dragonborn”. With this Hadrian gathered his friends from the many guilds and groups he had become involved with. They decided to send ahead some agents of the Thieves Guild to act as spies, before heading with detachments of the Dawnguard, the Companions, and the College of Winterhold. When the main group arrived, the spies reported that some locals seem to be under some spell and repairing some shrines. During further investigations, it was discovered that they were under the spell of the First Dragonborn, Miraak. 

This launched a campaign, with the help of the local military and the Skall population, to destroy the shrines before they could be completed, releasing the enchanted civilians. This also lead to the discovery that the Daedric Prince, Hermaeus Mora (or Herma Mora to the Skall) was involved as well. Eventually, Hadrian fought and defeated Miraak in Mora’s realm of Oblivion, Apocrypha, after this Mora tried to force the Last Dragonborn into becoming his Champion but the intervention of the Daedric Princes he was on good terms or already Champion of intervening. 

And so the long period of Adventuring came to an end with the end of the Civil War. Hadrian ended it by taking General Tullius, who lead the Imperial Legion in Skyrim, and Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the Stormcloak Rebels, and forcing them to sit and listen, while he showed them the documents he had stolen from the Thalmor Embassy that showed both sides were being played for fouls. This lead to a quiet ceasefire, with both sides pretending to still fight while consolidating their forces to attack the eventual attack from the Thalmor, and spreading the word to the other provinces. And come it did. The Attack spanned across all the Provinces of Tamriel, but instead of catching the Empire unaware the Thalmor encountered heavy resistance, which drove them back to their Island Province of the Summerset Isles. What caused the final blow to the Thalmor Dominion was an attack from the Maoromer, who had not been seen in quite a while, which spurred the Altemer that were unhappy with the Thalmor to rebel. 

And so Tamriel fell into a state of peace, with a new Empire being formed. One which had a Council of Representatives with at least two representatives of each Provincial Government onboard, which elected an Emperor. Hadrian Blackwood a student of magic, had become Hadrian Blackwood, Last Dragonborn, Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Harbinger of the Companions, Guild Master of the Thieves Guild, Slayer of the First Dragonborn, Slayer of Harkon Volkihar, Liberator of Tamriel, Emperor of the New Tamrielic Empire. This brought on a new age of exploration, of not just the world, but of magic, technology, and the past as well. An expedition to Akavir lead to the discovery that the Nerevarine was still alive and that a war had broken out between the Tang Mo and Ka Po’ Tun, against the Tsaesci and Kamal. This ended eventually with the help of the Empire leading to a Tang Mo/ Ka Po’ Tun victory. But all was not well as tensions rose when the leader of the Ka Po’ Tun, Tosh Raka, tried to kill Hadrian when he had come over to form a treaty with the races of Akavir (the Tang Mo, Ka Po’ Tun, some Tsaesci and a few surviving members of the human population of Akavir, survived the War. The Kamal were wiped out as they would not surrender, even when there were very few left). A fight between both leaders broke out, and ended with Tosh Raka admitting defeat and swearing loyalty to the Empire and Hadrian, and was followed by the leaders of the other races making similar oaths. 

Expeditions to the West of Tamriel yielded very, but lead to the discovery that some of the Sinistral Mer (or Lefthanded Elves) had survived the destruction of Yokuda, with even more surviving in slaver under the Sload. The Empire, after hearing many pleads for help from the Sinistral Elves, launched a campaign to liberate the slaves and exterminate the Sload if needed. The Sload had put up quite the fight but eventually gave up vowing to change their ways (which the Empire made sure of). An expedition to Atmora was sent around the same time. When they arrived they found that while many of the Nords that had been left behind had perished, there were a few pockets of survivors, who were brought back into the fold. Soon after this Knight-Paladin Gelebor, approached the Council of the now Nirnic Empire, stating he was able to break the curse placed on the Snow Elves by the Dwemer, and so the Snow Elves returned as a prominent race. And so the Races of Nirn united under one banner. 

It was soon after the Snow Elves joined the Empire, that, in 4E 280, a war broke out between some of the Daedric Princes on one side and the Aedra and the other Daedric Princes on the other. As the war between gods raged on, it spilled out into Mundus and more specifically onto Nirn. Cultists ran rampant, old and new Oblivion Gates were opened leaving millions dead, this was answered by the rise of Orders championing for various Aedra and the “Good” Daedric Princes. As before the Argonians invaded Oblivion through the gates that opened in Black Marsh, leading to the Daedra attempting to close them, but unlike before during the Oblivion Crisis, the Argonians forced to gates to be held open and this launched a mass attack against the attacking Daedric Princes. When the war came to an end, in 4E 350, the Aedra and their Daedric Prince allies, rewarded those that survived, and had revealed to Hadrian that because of all the dragon souls he absorbed during the return of Alduin, he was effectively immortal as he was the Last Dragonborn and only another would be able to kill him, that is aside from the Gods themselves, of course. 

This lead to another new Age of Prosperity, and the beginning of the end of the 4th Era. During this time “Aetherium Vessels” were created that allowed travel between the various celestial bodies of Mundus that represent 8 of the Aedra, as well as the two halves of Lorkhan, Masser, and Secunda. Advances in technology and Magic allowed for their creation, as well as autonomous carts (flying and land), larger ships, better living conditions for all, as well as teleportation allowing anyone almost instantaneous travel anywhere on Nirn, and into orbit. But all these advances came with a cost. With the Inhabitants of Nirn starting to explore the area around Nirn, the Magna Ge started to flood back into the area warning of the end of the current cycle. This lead to a scramble to find a way out of the Wheel so that Nirn may survive. In searching for a way, researchers in Hammerfell and the Yokuda Archipelago found references to how the Redguard and Sinistrals had moved Yokuda out of time, at the end of the last cycle, so that they could move into the current cycle and survive. When consulting with the Aedra, Daedric Princes, and Magna Ge, the ritual used to move Yokuda was modified to be similar to an Oblivion Gate except so big that the could, in theory, pull Nirn and the other Celestial Bodies through.

However, the modified ritual would require numerous gods to sacrifice themselves to power it long enough for the Celestial bodies to move through. And so the Gods and Godly Beings bickered about who would be sacrificed, while the Nirnic Empire was busy preparing the ritual. It was eventually decided that the Daedric Princes who fought against the other Gods would be the sacrifices. And so it was one 5E 100 that the ritual would be finished and they would leave the Wheel before it ended. 

Hadrian was brought out of his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder from Serana. “It is time, all we need are the sacrifices and then we shall leave the Wheel,” she said. 

“Very well,” Hadrian replied, “Magos Talks-To-Self, tell the Fleets, to get ready and have the towing vessels latch onto their charges.” 

“At once, my Emperor” came the reply. Talks then turned to the runic array in front of her and charged some of the runes. She then spoke again, this time into the runic array, “Attention all Vessels, stand by for the portal to open. Towing Vessels please latch on to your charges now,” She then paused and adjusted which runes were charged, “Attention Nirn, the Portal will be open soon, any damages caused during transport will be paid for by the Emperor himself.” She then reactivated the other runes, “The Pride of Nirn shall lead with the 1st- 3rd Fleets, followed by the celestial representations of the 8 Major Divines, then 4th and 5th Fleets, and then Nirn, Masser and Secunda shall follow with the Aedra, Non-Sacrificial Daedric Princes, and Magna Ge, with Magnus bringing up the rear.” 

As she finished Hadrian received word that the Sacrificial Daedric Princes were ready, and so he activated his own runic communications array and said “Today we leave the Wheel behind so that we may live on. Today the Daedric Princes that have wronged so many freely give up their existence so that we may continue. It is not known where we will end up, but we are prepared. And the Gods have not abandoned us for they will follow. The time has come for a new Age for Nirn and it’s people. Activate the Portal.” 

And so with the Sacrifice of Daedric Princes, a tear in the universe known as the Wheel was created. At the same time in another Universe, near a certain space station, and ship the tear appeared…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
So that is the first chapter of my first fanfic (that I’ve actually written, I have had many ideas but not enough to write into a full story). Also for those that know the Elder Scrolls, I will be blending current lore with lore that seems to be retconned/ ignored by Bethesda in recent games. On the Star Trek side I won’t be giving exact dates as the dating system they use gets really weird with TNG and DS9, so at most you’ll get a year and if needed I will try to get an accurate date. Also for those who do know event dates in Star Trek, this will go into the Dominion War. There may be an appearance of Voyager but it is not set in stone at the moment.
> 
> Next Chapter will probably be a while, come September they will be even farther and few in between as I will be quite busy with Uni.


	2. Rewrite

Well it has been nearly a year since writing the first chapter. This time has let me put alot more thought into where I want / had wanted this story to go, as well as how I had written the first chapter. And so have decided to go and rewrite the story so far. There will also some major changes to the overall idea/ story. In the new story instead of being set in the TNG/ DS9/ Voyager era, it will be set in and around Enterprise, begining sometime before the war with the Xindi, though exactly when has not been chosen. The premise will still be that the TES races escape the end of their Universe into the Star Trek Universe, though alot of the added lore I had come up with on events after Skyrim, and how they changed Universes is going to be different, especially regarding the Aedra, Deadra and Magna Ge.

When it will appear I am not sure, though hopefully it will be before September, and it will probably be only the rewritten first chapter. Any other chapters after will probably only appear a while later. While this rewrite is being worked on I also have a few other Crossover fanfics that I am throwing ideas around for: a X-Com (2K WOTC timeline) and MCU crossover, a Stargate (During the Ori War) and Star Trek (which era it will be set in is not decided yet) crossover, a Stellaris and Star Wars crossover, a Civilization VI and Mass Effect crossover, as well as a X-Com (2K WOTC timeline) and Star Trek crossover, and there is a Mega crossover idea i also have, the final selection of fandoms being crossed over as well as the exact plot (have at least 3 concrete ideas on plot) have not been made though it will probably only come sometime after the others have been mostly written, that is a long while. If anyone would like to take the general ideas/ storylines for your own fanfics, feel free to, as well, and if you are, please tell me I would like to read other people's takes on my ideas.

Thankyou for your time,   
Hyrnor BlackScale


End file.
